


Unwanted

by NeonJohn



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Deviates From Canon, F/M, Forced Gem Fusion, Gem Fusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonJohn/pseuds/NeonJohn
Summary: A divergent path to the events in the Wanted special, with Connie as perspective character. Because everything is more interesting with Stevonnie involved.





	1. I Am My Mom

The Fusion Topaz had split in a flash of yellow and pink light leaving the deck of the ship a chaos of bodies. Connie was disoriented, but as her hands found Rose’s sword she was determined. This is what she had trained for, to defend Steven, to protect humanity, but mostly to be by his side.

  
One of the Topaz’s was stepping towards her, bringing her huge diamond shaped mace down on her. Connie ripped the sword from its scabbard, in a moment it was between her and Topaz’s mace, her grip perfect, her stance immediately widening on impact to transfer the force of Topaz’s blow, then immediately after she was on the balls of her feet moving again.

  
Topaz brought the mace around for another one, but she was already moving out of its path, sliding it down the length of her blade as barely a glance, she slid past Topaz and with a quick hop gave herself distance. She knew her enemies advantage, Topaz was bigger and stronger, and probably had been doing this longer. Topaz came in with several more swings that Connie swiftly dodged or glanced off her guards, Connie was faster, but that didn’t help get any of her jabs or riposte through.

  
Connie took in her surroundings as she danced around the yellow hulk attacking her, she could hear Lar’s panicking next to Sadie, saw Jamie and Onion huddled against a wall, and there on the opposite side of Topaz was Steven, knocking heavy mace swings off his shield. She needed to get to him, her strength was only enough to stave off Topaz’s attacks but she knew Stevonnie could easily poof both of them.

  
The Topaz she was fighting decided to interrupt her thoughts with two more quick swings, the second of which she had to catch fully with her sword. The pressure vibrating painfully up into her shoulders.

  
She took a lower crouching stance and put herself at the very end of Topaz’s range. She needed to get to Steven, they needed Stevonnie. Several wide swings came and were met with jabs from Connie, but she stayed low and moving, and neither of the fighters made any real contact with the other. Then came the low swing Connie had been waiting for, she dived over it and past Topaz. Rolling as she hit the ground and dashing to Steven’s side.

  
The second Topaz was good, easily bringing her weapon up to deflect Connie’s flanking attack, but in doing so she couldn’t stop Connie from getting to Steven. Connie’s eyes narrowed; she was doing good, and she was at Steven’s side, the soft tug of excitement pulled at her lips, she was smiling. “Steven, lets fuse!”

  
She held out her hand but his didn’t meet hers, her eyes chanced a glance to his, they didn’t meet hers, they were staring at Topaz’s feet.

  
“We’re already in the air, how are we going to get back?” He was mumbling, distracted.

  
“Watch out!” Connie yelled as the Topaz before them brought her mace in, the pink embrace of Steven’s bubble stopped it just short of them, just before it would have taken their heads off.

  
Topaz didn’t even seem surprised by the bubble and swung her huge mace back around for a second harder swing, but Steven’s bubble had once taken a point blank harpoon shot. Topaz couldn’t have hoped to do anything against it.

  
And yet the bubble exploded; sprawling them out across the ship’s floor. Connie’s mouth hung open, as she got back onto her feet, and fixed her grip on Rose’s sword. Steven was still next to her, their eyes met for only a passing instant. _Why does he look like we’re beat?_ She thought with pain.

  
Connie’s mouth opened to reassure him but she was interrupted by the big voice of the small gem Aquamarine.

  
“I’d really appreciate you wrapping it up down there, before we exit the atmosphere” the fairy gem yelled from her seat above them all.

  
In the small break in the fight Connie saw the original Topaz she was fighting, across the deck by the stairs, holding a thrashing Sadie.

  
“Connie get Sadie, I’ll hold the door!” Steven pleaded from beside her. Connie nodded and dashed to Sadie, Topaz made a passing swing but her mace only met a shield. _He’ll hold the door, I’ll get the hostages, and this seems like a plan. But why then does his voice sound so uncertain_.

  
As Connie rushed the first Topaz with the sword she put all her frustration into the swing, Topaz met it with her mace and they both felt the painful vibrations zag up their arms, into their shoulders; and Connie thought she felt it in the pit of her stomach. Sadie lashed out and bit Topaz’s off hand during the exchange, forcing herself out of Topaz’s grip. “Get to the door!”

  
Sadie gave her a quick nod and was already making her dash. Connie slid away from the yellow gem and was hoping to make it back to Steven, or at least the huge spiked pink ball across the deck that the Second Topaz was hammering.

  
Aquamarine’s little head poked over the side of her chair just into view; she yelled in frustration, “Pull it together and finish this!”

  
_Good idea_. Connie thought with new resolution. The Topazes broke away from each of their fights to join in the center of the room, Connie used the moment to rejoin with Steven.

  
She reached her hand out to him but again he didn’t take it, only his watery eyes met hers. The yellow flash of the now fusion behind her reflected in his eyes. “Connie, I’m sorry!”

  
“What are you talking about Steven?” She asked, fighting back the tears in her own eyes, the vibrations in her stomach hadn’t stopped, the pit was now the only thing she could feel.

  
“It’s my fault you were abducted, I’m why everyone was taken. If it weren’t for me the Diamonds wouldn’t have come for my friends. If it weren’t for my mom they wouldn’t be trying to destroy the Earth.”

  
He tried to drop her gaze again, but she moved in and grabbed his face this time, the fusion Topaz was approaching.

“Steven,” Connie locked eyes with him and saw the reason he wouldn’t fuse, Steven had accepted defeat, but Connie, Connie could not.

  
Topaz was on them now and Steven threw up another bubble which shattered immediately, sending the two sprawling.

  
“Nooooo!” Connie yelled as they tumbled, she yelled in to him, to Topaz, and to Aquamarine, a rejection of the loss in Steven’s eyes. She felt heat in her stomach, and then in their stomach.

  
When the tumble to the ground was over it was Stevonnie who was on the ground. Shocked by their sudden appearance, _had Connie made the fusion happen? How could she affect Steven’s gem, or had Stevonnie herself reached out_?

  
“Focus” Stevonnie whispered as they rose to their feet. Only to immediately stumble as the whole ship shook.

  
“What Now?!” Aquamarine screamed from her chair.

  
Stevonnie rushed to their friends, “The door!”

  
“Right” They answered.

  
Onion placed his little hand on the pad and the door slid open to reveal the massive titan of a fusion holding the ship in place, “Alexandrite!” Stevonnie exclaimed.

  
“Take us close to the water, we’re going to jump!” Stevonnie yelled down to her.

  
Alexandrite did; Jamie let out some protest but Sadie took his hand and charged forward, pulling him over the edge. But they never hit the water below they were just suspended in blue light, all of them, even the powerful Alexandrite. Stevonnie felt a pit in their navel, _we’re barely putting up a fight_.

  
“Nice try, but its hopeless My Dad, or My Donnie? Or… Whatever your name is now, I know I’ll just call you Dullard” Aquamarine smiled.

  
“It’s Stevonnie, and I’m not a dullard.” They narrowed their brow on her.

  
“Well, either way I can’t go back to Home World without getting what the Diamonds want.” Aquamarine announced, Topaz looming in the threshold of the door, her now double sided mace ready for another fight.

  
“I’m not My Dad,” Stevonnie began as they began to glow with light and their form wavered.

  
Connie felt Steven trying to drop her of the deck and into the water below. But they were fused when it donned on Stevonnie just what Steven had to do, to end all of this with Home World. And Connie refused to let him do it, they were supposed to face everything together, they had declared as much to Pearl during their training.

  
Under any other circumstance Connie would have felt shame for what she was doing, but she was angry, it was Steven who should have felt shame. He tried to separate Stevonnie, he tried to drop Connie and face the Diamonds, but she tightened her grip on the fusion.

  
“What is this?” Aquamarine gasped. The fusion in front of her morphed and distorted and began to split then mend back together. Stevonnie was struggling to hold it together, Connie was forcing Steven down.

  
“I’m not My… Dad!” They spoke through clenched teeth as Connie gained control. If he wanted to face the wrath of Home World then fine, he could give up, but he couldn’t abandon her.

  
“How much longer is this mission going to take?” Aquamarine moaned with a sideways glance to Topaz.

  
Stevonnie’s form stopped shifting and the fusion held together.

  
“Well I can end it for you.” Connie’s voice broke through, she saw visions of the oceans floor around her, but knew them for what they were, and ignored them. “I’m someone the Diamonds will want more than any of these humans. The leader of the Crystal Gem Rebellion, the gem that shattered Pink Diamond…”

  
Steven’s voice yelled to Connie from under the surface, “No, don’t do this Connie!”

  
But she knew if she unfused from him he’d do this anyways, he’d leave her behind, she was furious, and Stevonnie wondered if Steven was right, would this end all the trouble with Home World? Could doing this be the permanent solution to protecting the Earth? They’d be like the heroes in one of her books.

  
“I’m not My Dad, I’m my mom,” Stevonnie gestured towards their gem and declared, “I’m Rose Quartz!”

  
“No way” Aquamarine whispered, shocked at the revelation. She released the blue light that held all of Stevonnie’s friends and let them fall into the sea, Alexandrite immediately splitting apart.

  
“Steven no, don’t, Connie stop him!” Pearl commanded from the water, splashing her hand in frustration.

  
_I wish I could_ , Connie thought to herself. The visions fading as Steven finally stopped fighting her, “Steven” she whispered to him.

  
_I get it now, you’re the only one who can stop this, but you don’t get to abandon me. I wasn’t trying to abandon you, I was trying to protect you_. Stevonnie’s right hand squeezed their left. _You don’t get to do that, we both told Pearl I’d always be there; it was my oath_.

  
“What are you doing?” Amethyst voice called to them, begging for an explanation.

  
“I get it now, I’m the only one who can stop what she started, I can stop all of this!” Stevonnie yelled down to their loved ones.

  
“You’re wrong! Stevonnie get down here!” Garnet commanded.

  
“She wouldn’t have wanted this, but I do.” Stevonnie answered. They turned to the ships threshold, and the impatient Home World Gems.

  
Amethyst voice called out, “I’m going to kick your butt if you don’t get down here right now!” Stevonnie turned towards her friends one last time, as the door was sliding shut.

  
“I love you.”


	2. Stuck Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stevonnie has some issues, and is stuck together.

Stevonnie had felt the soft shaking below deck as the Home World space craft left orbit. It was a sensation that nauseated them, it pulled their hand to the gem embedded in their stomach. _How could we do this? How could I do this? I gave myself to Home World._

The larger fusion Topaz stood over them; she never spoke, but her eyes were expressive as she sheathed Rose’s Sword. Topaz blinked at them, Stevonnie took it for curiosity but wasn’t sure. Aquamarine was much easier to read however; childlike glee, pride, and contempt.

“Thee Rose Quartz, Topaz can you believe it? And she just handed herself in, with a human too! Or at least I think it is. Oh they’ll promote us for sure!” The small floating gem flapped her wings with enthusiasm spraying drops of icy water in Stevonnie’s face.

“Oh yeah, you caught me. Galactic Criminal Rose Quartz, I love shattering diamonds,” Stevonnie announced with a big fake grin, “I just can’t wait to shatter the whole set!” There was a moment of catharsis as the grin slid off Aquamarine’s round face.

“Oh you think shattering is bad? Wait until the Diamonds get their hands on you!” Aquamarine glided down to eye level as she finished her threat. _We should stop antagonizing her. I might stop, I might not._

“Now Rose,” Aquamarine flapped back up so she could look down on them. “Why don’t you unfuse with this Connie, you don’t want her chained to you any further then this, do you?”

“I don’t want to unfuse, but we sho- We might get separated if we do that! But we have no choice, you keep trying to leave me Stevo-“ Aquamarine gave a confused glance over to Topaz who again blinked in response. Stevonnie stepped back and found she’d met the ship’s wall. It was cold, like water. Like the water on Stevonnie’s face. Stevonnie felt water around their feet and realized the deck of the ship was filling with water.

They looked up panicked and found that Aquamarine and Topaz were gone, they stood alone in a grey ship as it filled with water. _Another vision, Stevonnie pull it together, or… Let it come apart._ They were up to their neck in water but couldn’t bring their feet up off the decks surface. It splashed up over their chin and into their mouth. Stevonnie could taste salt before they were completely submerged. They sucked in for air and felt burning in their throat and chest as sea water filled their lungs. _Steven! Connie! What do we do I can’t get out!_

A large yellow hand gripped their shoulder and shook Stevonnie out of the visions, snapping them back to the reality of the ship’s deck. “Looks like these dullards are barely keeping it together already!” Aquamarine’s short giggling came from behind Topaz.

“Listen Rose, if you don’t unfuse right now, I’ll destabilize you and I can bring you to Home World in a bubble.” Her giggling had given way to glare and harsh tone.

“Fine.” Stevonnie spat back at Aquamarine as their form glowed and wavered. But after a few seconds passed and the pink light faded from their body Stevonnie still stood, in one piece. “Umm… Actually Aquamarine, I seem to be stuck.”

Aquamarine whipped the bow out of her hair and snapped it straight, pointing her little blue wand directly at Stevonnie. “What do you think you’re trying to pull?”

“I’m not pulling anything! We can’t unfuse, like I said, we’re stuck.” Stevonnie flinched as Aquamarine waved her wand loosely in the air. She turned to Topaz.

“Topaz, go get me distabilizer please.”

Topaz unfused and one of them moved across the ship’s hull and down the stairs. Stevonnie crossed their arms and leaned back against the wall. _Steven, why can’t we unfuse, and what were those visions? Connie I can’t- Why can’t you Steven? Did I mess up your Gem when I held the fusion or something? I don’t think so I-_

Their thoughts were broken by a familiar voice yelling from down the stairs. “Oh no Lars!” Stevonnie yelled and made to run to him before being snatched up by the other Topaz. He was being carried under the arm of the first Topaz, flailing and yelling desperately.

“Oh looks like we got another one of the humans anyway! Not sure what we’ll do with just two but that’s for the diamonds to decide. Speaking of two Rosy, don’t fuse with this one, and Topaz the distabilizer.” Aquamarine teased them and reached out for the distabilizer; a light blue two ended fork with electricity arching between it.  
  
“First of all Aquamarine that isn’t going to poof me; and second, the deals off Aquamarine. The deal was you could take us, not the other humans. That’s a human!” Stevonnie tried to get in Aquamarine’s face and would have grabbed her but she flew up to fast.

“Oh no!” Aquamarine moaned as she mimed falling back in shock, “Is Rosy upset her little deal didn’t work! Oh I’m so moved I’m crying!” She dragged her hand down her cheek and over her gem before fluttering to Topaz’s side and picking up the distabilizer; which would have been comically large in her little hand if not for the malice in her eyes. “No wait, that’s my gem. Now Rose. Un-fuse!”

Aquamarine spun around through the air; closing the gap between her and Stevonnie in an instant and slapped their hip hard with the rod. Stevonnie let out a gasp in pain but reacted, snatching the little gems wrist and pulling her back and slamming her against the wall. With a twist the distabilizer was in their hand and held out to ward off either Topaz. “I said the deal was no more humans!”

Stevonnie turned their head to stare down the Topaz’s but instead saw a fusion. Towering over them, her sickly green eyes narrowing down on them. Dark stripes twisted down the monsters body and drew their eyes to her bottom half, she was held up by four arms stretched underneath her like grotesque feet. Chains held the beast together. “Oh god!” Stevonnie gasped, sucking in water and dropping the distabilizer. It was immediately lost in the oceans sand as they scrambled back against the stone wall behind them. It reached up and their eyes followed, but it was their legs that got hit. Chains of water wrapped around them like a cocoon and they were shoved to the ground.

“No! No not again!” Lars voice started as an echo in the distance, heard through miles of water, then it was right by Stevonnie’s ear. Their eyes snapped open as gold light flooded their vision and pooled over their bodies like water. Then they were trapped inside an again fused Topaz. A furious looking Aquamarine stared them down.  
  
“I’m going to go let the diamonds know about our prisoners,” she wet her fingers in her own wings and patted down the loosened strands of hair. “So how do I look?”

The question was directed at Topaz but Stevonnie yelled a response from Topaz’s shoulder. “Awful, small, and mean!” While thrashing desperately with the little bit of hand and wrist they had exposed.

“Oh ha ha, is that how you flattered so many gems into joining your puny rebellion, it’s cute.” She reached down and pinched Stevonnie’s cheek. “Topaz, I trust you can still pilot the ship in spite of your… Additions.” She flew off with out so much as waiting for Topaz to blink. Flapping towards some disc hovering near the ceiling. She carried the distabilizer with her.

_What am I going to do? And am I like… Malachite now?_

  
A long moment passed of nothing but the ship vibrating and then they could feel the pull of it jumping into hyper drive. Stevonnie noticed Lars below her squirming and grumbling.

“Steven this is all your fault! This weird alien stuff. This is because of you isn’t it?” Lars moaned.

“Well umm… It’s actually Stevonnie, Steven and Connie are fused. But yeah,” Stevonnie sighed. “That’s why Steven tried to turn himself in, to save everyone.”

“Well it didn’t work out that well did it!”

“Everyone else managed to get off the ship, where were you?” They were being defensive but they knew Connie’s failure. It stung as bad as Steven’s silence, she remebered hearing Lars’s yells near Sadie. But when she made her way over to free Sadie she had forgotten to find Lars, and Stevonnie hadn’t noticed his absence when the rest of their friends had kept off the ship. _Why didn’t we do a head count? I guess we were distracted. Do you think it’s my fault? No, I think it’s all mine._

“I ran and hid Stevonnie, like any sensible person would do…” Lars’s voice betrayed something Stevonnie couldn’t quite pin, “If they wanted to get trapped on a ship… Oh.”

“Lars, it’s not your fault.” Stevonnie whispered. They were separated by the enormous Topaz, Stevonnie’s head and hand sticking out of her shoulder, Lars out her lower back; a long moment passed in silence and they wondered whether Lars had heard them,

“Sadie was in trouble and I didn’t do anything. Actually wait, I did do something. I ran and hid, just like I always do. Just like I ran from the potluck.”

_How could he do that! He was abducted it wasn’t his fault. No, how could he just leave Sadie! He was scared. She was scared too!_ Steven and Connie shared thoughts and feelings as a fusion, the two’s identities were tangled together, their anger, their fear, their doubt. And Connie was sure Steven was hiding something in the tangle. Connie wasn’t hiding though.

_Your like Lars, Steven. You tried to leave me._

“Umm, are you guys crying?” Lars’s voice cut through their thoughts and brought them back into the moment.

“Never mind that Lars, we have to get you out of here, just… Leave it to me.” Stevonnie tried desperately to wipe the tears from their eyes but the little bit of exposed wrist wasn’t enough to reach, and they gave up quickly. But right before they did, they tapped Topaz’s face.

“Hey look,” they couldn’t fully reach her face but they could gently tap her. “You have Rose Quartz… and one human already. Why bother with him. He’s worthless!”

“Thanks a lot Stevonnie. You’re real cool.” Lars moaned but Topaz gave no indication of hearing them or feeling the taps on the cheek.

“Ugg no Lars, I meant worth less; relative to me.”

“At least I make a good cushion. You feeling cozy you big banana?” Lars’s whining made Stevonnie thankful they were at least atop the hulk.

“Yeah she’s not listening. Can you hear me you dangerous yellow coat?” Stevonnie tried for a proper slap this time but it was more of a caress. And ignored all the same.

“Of course she can’t hear you she has those big headphones on.”

“Those are actually her ge-“ Stevonnie was cut off by a violent shake from the ship and a loud moan from Aquamarine above.

“Those Crystal Gems must have screwed the engine up during take off! Topaz go fix it!”

Topaz rose slowly from her chair and moved towards the stairs, as they moved down them Stevonnie spotted their sword leaning against the wall, they were going to pass right by it.

“Lars! Grab the sword when we pass it!” Stevonnie ordered.

“Huh what? Lars questioned as Topaz stalked towards it.

“The sword Lars, grab it! Now!” Stevonnie yelled in frustration as Lars made to limply grasp at it. His fingers barely grazed it but the weapon slid. It leaned and fell from it’s upright position to the ships floor with a single clang. Topaz kept walking, carrying them away from Rose’s Sword.

_Ugg Steven! What are we going to do now?_ Connie could feel Steven’s rapid thoughts, but what glimpses she got weren’t about escapes. More like frustrated mumblings. _Steven, I’m sorry I said you were like Lars. We need to think of a way to get him out of here though._

_You’re like Lapis._

Connie didn’t understand what he meant, was this more to do with the ocean visions, of Malachite? _Steven what does that mean?_

_I didn’t ask you to do this for me! I didn’t want you to, and you held onto the fusion anyways and forced me into it. We aren’t supposed to do that!_ Stevonnie was sobbing now. And Connie was starting to untangle why they were stuck together. They were held together by a fear. And an anger.

_You made me do it Steven! I had no choice but to hold onto Stevonnie! We’re a team and you tried to abandon me! I was trying to save you. And if I’m like Lapis then you’re like Jasper!_ Stevonnie’s form began to shake and glow again, Connie couldn’t bear being fused anymore, or being trapped in Topaz. She needed free of the chains. But when the glowing subsided she was still a part of Stevonnie. A fusion shaking violently with tears flooding down their cheeks. Between the tears they could see Topaz turning her attention away from the screen, her eyes locking with theirs. But Topaz’s eyes split into four and gave way to Malachite.

Malachite gripped Stevonnie in two hands and leered down on them, The oceans current dragged on them violently.

_Your right I am like Jasper._ Steven’s thoughts were a sea of remorse, and the vision of Malachite pulled them apart, Connie could see Steven gripped tightly in the opposite hand as her. She wasn’t sure what he mean.

“Connie I’m sorry, I was scared and didn’t know what to do. I was angry. I wanted to take Home World on by myself. And now, I just don’t want to feel alone.” Connie’s eyes widened, they weren’t stuck as Stevonnie; he had been doing what she did, he held onto the fusion, he wasn’t letting her go now.

Connie laughed through now welling tears, “Oh man Steven, we really messed up.”  
  
They blinked the tears out of their eyes and Stevonnie was back in the pink bubble that Steven and Connie had shared their first adventure in. It was a memory of so long ago now, before Stevonnie had first been Stevonnie. Before Steven could control his bubbles and before Connie knew she had a friend.

“You didn’t want to feel alone so you couldn’t let go? But you’re Lapis too, I didn’t ask you to do this for me and I didn’t want you to either. I wanted to fight.” Stevonnie wrapped their arms around themselves. And started giggling.

“What’s so funny? You wanted to fight, you’re like Jasper too.” They laughed louder. Their eyes come to the distorted reflection of the pink bubble. “So are we both Malachite then? Maybe a little. Do you want to unfuse then? Do you want to unfuse?” Stevonnie held the thought for a second.

“Did I ever tell you about when Malachite and Alaexandrite fought? Umm, vaguely, as I recall the story was over shadowed by the Cluster almost tearing the world apart. Oh.. Yeah.” They smiled.

“Well Alexandrite had a really tough time with the fight and Malachite might have beaten them if the Watermelon People hadn’t have helped. It was a two gem fusion against a four gem one. So Malachite was outnumbered? Yeah… But Steven, I don’t want to be like Malachite, I don’t want to force us together any more. Me either. So we’re not like Malachite? No, we’re stronger.”

“Do you want to share this jam with me? I do.”

“That’s so…. So beautiful!” The Topaz’s surprisingly soft voice and more surprising sobs pulled Stevonnie out of their own head.

“Dude… What is going on?” Lars exclaimed from below.

“Topaz?” Stevonnie exclaimed.

“I don’t know what Topaz would do if she didn’t have Topaz, I’ve always wanted to tell myself how I’m helping me through this but there’s always someone between us. They’re always sending me on the miserable missions,” Topaz wiped her tears away and smiled down at Stevonnie. “I’m always pretending I’m fine with it, I have to pretend I’m fine, but you. Your so ready to take on anything together.”

Stevonnie smiled back at her, “What are you saying Topaz?”

“I wanna help you guys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this took me so long to add the second chapter, I am inconsistent. It probably won’t take this long next time... Unless it does.

**Author's Note:**

> First time dabbling in fanfiction so I'd love some feed back.


End file.
